xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
SMTB Part 11: Winter's Masquerade
DECEMBER 23, 2019 MT. SHIRAYUKI MOUNTAIN RESORT "Ahhhh, there's nothing like that crisp mountain air to help cleanse the weary soul~." Rin mused. She stood in front of a large wooden cabin, surrounded by a blanket of snow. She silently took it all in...only to be interrupted by the sound of chewing. She turned around, and Jin and Tenko were standing there, Jin eating from a bag of Hi-Chews. "Do you have to eat those so loud?" Rin asked. Jin stopped, and then sheepishly offered her one. She rolled her eyes, but took one. "Oh, hang on, we didn't show Rin-Rin yet, did we?" Tenko said. "Hm? Show me what?" Jin took out a tablet from his bag, and hung it around his neck. He put a seperate, smaller device in his ear. Then... "Testing...testing...this thing working?" A voice came from the tablet. "Woof, good. Would've been embarassing if I just stood here like a dummie." Rin was stunned. "Jin? Is that...you talking?" she asked. "Yep, it is! Early Christmas gift from yours truly. I asked Shinji from the café if he had any ideas, and he said he could figure something out. That thing in Jin's ear can read his brain and transmit it to the tablet." Tenko explained. "That's...that's incredible. How is this even possible?" Rin asked. "A cyber prodigy and the wonders of technology. There's still a few kinks to work out. It eats up battery like nothing else, and there's still no option to change the voice or anything like that. But...that's minor stuff. Point is, I can talk again. No more having to mime everything out. Guess this is what they call a Christmas miracle." "I...wow. This is amazing, big guy! I'm seriously thrilled for you." Rin said. Tenko but her arm on Jin's shoulder. "Now, how about that puppy for your amazing girlfriend, hm~?" she asked cheekily. "Guess I have no choice now, huh?" Jin answered. "Shoot, and speaking of eating up the battery, it's already down to the red. I'm gonna go find an outlet." Jin went into the cabin. "Tenko, I'm...I'm stunned. The mind-scanning stuff...it's just going over my head." Rin said. "Well, look at it this way. We use spirits to fight the inner shadows of people, and we use a phone to do it. I don't think mind-reading tech is that farfetched." Tenko answered. "I guess you're right...but why wouldn't Shinji try getting a buyer for it?" "Well, it's still a prototype. There's a few features he's still developing. And, he's not exactly jumping at the possibility of handing government suits the power to read someone's mind. As he put it, 'I'd like for this to actually help someone before the government does what governments do and ruin everything.'" "Fair enough. Still, this has to be so relieving for you." "Oh, God, you have no idea. Never thought sitting there in that hospital room that we'd ever get to this point. And..." She put her fingers together, and started blushing. "When he finally got to talking, I heard those 3 words I hadn't heard in months..." Shūjo walked by. "'What's for dinner'?" he interjected. Tenko stuck her leg out in front of him, tripping him. "ANYwho, shall we take a look at our humble abode for the next week-and-a-half?" Tenko said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "Uh, y-yeah..." said a nervous Rin. The cabin was more akin to a penthouse, more suitable to housing a larger group. "Smart on your mom to upgrade to a bigger place. Otherwise we might all be sharing beds." Tenko said. "I would've sooner slept on the floor." said Jugo, sitting on the couch. "For real. Three teenage boys sharing a bed's a recipe for really bad fanfiction. Plus I hear JoJo's a bedwetter." added Jin, his tablet plugged into a wall outlet. "Keep talking and I'll sell your goddamn organs, dude." Shūjo griped as he walked through, quickly going to another room. "He's very ashamed." Jin said. "OK, team, what's first on the to-do list?" Rin asked. "I know what I'm voting for..." Hiyoko responded. She handed Rin a pamphlet. "They have an onsen?" Rin asked. "They have an onsen. I've been craving a bath in one for a while." Hiyoko answered. "Hell to the yes! Haven't been to one in ages!" Tenko expressed. "I think we could all use the trip. If anyone needed to diffuse some stress..." Jugo added. "What about you, Rose? Feel like a dip in a hot spring?" Rin asked. "I'm up for it. I've yet to visit one in my time here." Rose answered. "Welp, that settles it. I'll go let my mom know we're headed out. This is gonna be fun~!" Rin chimed. A little while later, at the bath house, Rose emerged from a changing room wearing only a white towel. The other girls were there, also in towels. "All set, girlie?" Hiyoko asked. "I guess..." Rose sheepishly answered. "Don't worry so much. It's just gonna be us girls in there. Trust me, once you get in the water all your troubles'll just vanish." Tenko added. The girls walked into the spring area, but Rin stopped to look at the sign near the entrance. "Huh? Wait a sec--" "EEEEEEK!" "C-communal bathing?!" The girls stood in shock. Sitting in the other end of the bath were Shūjo, Jin and Jugo. "'Sup?" Shūjo uttered. "Don't you 'sup' me, what the hell are you all doing in there?!" Tenko demanded. "Ummm, bathing? The kinda thing you do in an onsen?" "I mean what the hell are you doing in there now?!" Rin walked in. "Ummm, about that...it's a communal bath..." "Oh, you've GOT to be joking!" Tenko grumbled. "I mean, it's a big pool...it shouldn't really be a problem..." Hiyoko argued. "But still, we'll be in there with them...and they're basically na--" Rose began. "Leeeeet's not think about that. Let's just get in the bath and forget allll our troubles." Rin interrupted. Tenko sighed. "Ugggggh." The girls got in the bath, but clustered together on the opposite end as the boys, staring right at them. "See? Totally...relaxing...no stress at all." Rin said, trying to diffuse the tension. Tenko glared right at Shūjo. "You keep staring at me like that, I'm gonna have to marry ya. And I can count five people here who'd have a problem with that." Shūjo joked. "Seriously, we're not gonna just break into a raping frenzy here, so just cool it, would ya?" "Oh, I'm not concerned about 2/3rds of you all. It's the sneering joker in the middle I'm worried about." "Oh, come on. I'm sitting right next to your boyfriend, you're sitting next to my girlfriend. Even if I wanted to do something sketchy, I'd never get away with it. I'm staying put, see?" "Keep it that way." "Uh, anyway..." Rin interjected. "The spring's nice and warm today, right ladies?" "Uh-huh. Perfect cure for the aches and pains." Hiyoko answered. "It's as you say, Rin. It feels like the stress is just eroding from my mind." Rose added. "Guess you're right. Hard to stay angry with this kind of warm feeling." Tenko said. "Oh, you'd know all about warm feelings, eh?" Tenko looked next to her, and there was Shūjo, sneering. "MOTHERFU--" She jumped. He laughed. "Sorry, had to get one in. Don't kill me, I'm headed ba--hold up. Where'd Jin head off to...?" Jugo motioned to his left. Jin stood up against the spring's fencing, eating from a bag of Hi-Chews. Hanging from the fence was a towel. "Jin...? How the hell'd you move without me hearing? And whose towel is that...?" Shūjo looked down, then came to a horrifying realization. "Sunuva...!" "GOOD GRIEF, HE'S NAKED!" Tenko shouted, leaping out of the bath. "Oh, dear." Hiyoko piped, quickly turning red. Jugo burst out laughing. "Serves you right, Rico Suave!" he said. "Tch. Guess this is payback for that time at the beach, huh? What a pain...guess there's only one thing to do..." Shūjo began to pull himself out of the pool. "OH DEAR GOD, NO!" Tenko shouted, running and hiding behind a nearby rock. Jin blinked twice, before walking away with a stunned look on his face. Rin quickly covered Rose's eyes. Shūjo walked over, grabbed his towel and put it back on. "Buncha drama queens. Actin' like you've never seen a dude's junk before." "JOJO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET BACK IN THE POOL, SO HELP ME GOD!" Tenko griped. Everyone returned to the spring, and spent the rest of their time in it in complete silence. --- A short while later, the girls convened in a seperate room. "Well...that was eventful, wasn't it girls?" Rin asked. "You could say that..." Tenko said blankly, her face still red. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that disastrous, was it?" "Disastrous, shambolic...take your dick--PICK!" Hiyoko said, promptly turning red with embarrassment. Rin tried to laugh it off. Think, Rin-chan, think! Gotta be some way to salvage this...I've got it!, she thought. "Hey, I heard there's a nightclub nearby...they've got karaoke, and I hear their sake's pretty legit. Maybe we could diffuse there, and not think about anyone's...family secrets." Rin suggested. "That sounds like a fine idea. Wouldn't you say, Tenko?" asked Hiyoko. "Welp. Can't say no to sake, now can I?" Tenko responded. "That's right. Won't have to think about jewels of the family variety for the rest of the night." Hiyoko added. "Just think, Hiyoko. Someday all that's gonna be yours." Tenko said, and Hiyoko started to turn red again. --- The group arrived at the nightclub. "Alright, I'll go grab us some drinks. C'mon, Rose." said Rin. They approached the bar. "What do you guys got that's non-alcoholic?" Rin asked. "Um, Rin..." Rose spoke. She pointed to a picture on the wall. It was Tenko, and it included a caption: "If you see this girl, she isn't kidding." "It would seem her reputation precedes her..." said Rose. "W-well, I don't think we need to worry about any shenanigans tonight..." Rin said in a way that made it seem like she didn't entirely believe it. Shortly after, the group sat down. Rose took a sip, and began giggling to herself. "Oh my...this is pretty gooood." she uttered. "Um, Rose? Are you feeling alright?" Hiyoko asked. "Ah, don't worry about her. It's nan-alcahalic..." Tenko slurred. "Do we have the money for this?" Jugo asked. "Don't worry about it. It's all included in our package. We're covered." Rin answered. "YEEHAW! We're gonna drink this place dry, eh JoJo?!" Jin exclaimed. Shūjo turned away with a groan. Jin plopped his arm on top of him. "Hey, that stage's callin' our name, bruh. Howzabout we do some robo-karoake, you and me?" Shūjo pushed him away. "BUZZ OFF! I ain't doin' that shit!" he exclaimed. Jin was blushing at this point. "Uggh, you're such a jerk, JoJo. Hm? JoJo...jerk...that's it! I'm calling you JerkJerk now!" He started giggling to himself. "JerkJerk...heeheehee...JerkJerk!" Rose also started blushing, and started giggling. "What's gotten into them?" Hiyoko asked. "Oh boy...I thought you said these were non-alcoholic." Jugo added. "I told Rin-Rin not to get the hard stuff, I swear!" Tenko slurred as she started blushing. "Is that why I'm feeling a little flustered?" Hiyoko pondered. "I told theeeem. I really diiiiiiid!" Tenko groaned. "Hey, Rin. There really hard booze in this shit?" Shūjo asked. Rin was giggling to herself. "Oh no, of course not." She was now blushing, and had a bright aura around her. "There's no doubt in my miiiiind." she said smoothly. She removed her jacket, then untied her hair. She finished off her drink. "Hey. Be a sport and get me a refill, would ya?" she asked Shūjo. He did as she asked, and looked on wordlessly as she gulped down the second drink. Tenko finished hers, then excitedly slammed the glass down in a way that shattered it. "King's Gaaaaaaame!" she exclaimed, her hand now bleeding. The others looked confused. "Don't give me that look! Whenever the adults feel like havin' a good time, they play the King's Game! 'Course, they always force me to leave before the fun reaaaally starts. I can hold my drink juuust fine, but they always make me go home before it gets good. Morooooons! I'm gonna play the King's Game and no one's gonna stop me!" "Shouldn't you get that hand looked at...?" Jugo asked. "JERKJERK!" Tenko yelled. "Huh?" "Go fetch the chopsticks!" "Wh...why me?! Am I just errand boy today?" "The king's orders are absolute! Now get off your ass and do what I tell you!" Resentfully, Shūjo did as she asked. "So...how's this game work again?" Hiyoko asked. "Okay, sooo...we each pick a chopstick, and all of them have numbers on them. One stick has a red mark, and whoever has that mark is the king. Then the king picks a number, and whoever has that number has to do whatever the king tells them to. But the king doesn't know who has what number, and that's where the fun comes in!" Rose explained. "Rose...? Where'd you learn that?" asked Hiyoko. "I think our mission to keep her uncorrupted has ended in failure." Jugo replied. "Alrighty, everyone! Grab a chopstick, go on! Who's got the red one?!" Tenko asked. "Jin has the red one! Is Jin the king?!" Jin exclaimed. "Aw, crap. This can't end well." Jugo uttered. "Your righteous king demands that the chosen comes to suck face, without delay!" Jin said. "S-suck face?!" Hiyoko said nervously. Jin put his hands together above his head in a praying manner. "Oh, gods above, grant me that which I desire. Number 1!" "Gh...!" uttered a shocked Shūjo. "I-I meant Number 2!" said Jin. "Nuh-uh, Your Majesty. The king's word is final, right?" Jugo stated. "Kiss hiiiiim!" Rose chimed. Jin stood above the nervous Shūjo. "Admit it, JoJo. You and me, we've got a connection going. And I'm feeling inspired to craft a little story. 'Crimes of Passion: The Gamer's Seduction by the Noble Criminal -- by Jin Mirai'." Jin tackled Shūjo. "F-FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE--mm mmph!" Shūjo exclaimed, before a kissing noise was heard, followed by a hard hit. "Welp, that's it for Round One! Already got two players eliminated!" Tenko chimed. "Wait, when was it that kind of game?" Hiyoko asked. "Everyone get ready for Round Twoooooo!" Tenko exclaimed. Shūjo and Jin were back in their spots, Shūjo's face turning red and Jin sporting a black eye. "Who's the king now?!" Rin stylishly tossed her stick in the air, before catching it, and flashing the red mark. "I'm the king." she said smoothly. Jugo raised his hand. "I'm putting in a request for reasonable demands." he said. "After sucking face?! You can't do that! You have to take it up a notch from there!" Rose said, giggling. "She's right, sit on her lap!" Tenko said. "Ooh, good, or maybe we could nap on her lap..." "Not bad, not bad. Piggy back rides are good too!" "Shoot me now." Jugo said with a sigh. "C'mon, make up your mind already!" Tenko exclaimed. Coolly, Rin stood yards in front of a ski ball machine, and tossed a ski ball around in her hands. "Number 5." she said. She made a pitching motion, and tossed the ball towards the machine. It seemed to hang in the air for minutes, before finally landing squarely inside of a hole labelled with the number five. The others watched in amazement. "Number 5...my lap is yours." Rin said, turning towards the group with a glow in her eye. Hiyoko's eyes widened. "N...number 5 is me." she uttered. "The king's orders..." Rin began. "Are absolute!" Tenko exclaimed. Hiyoko stood begrudgingly in front of Rin, who sat calmly. "Go on. It's not gonna sit on itself." Rin said. Slowly, nervously, Hiyoko sat down on Rin's lap, an annoyed look on her face. "Heeeey, not bad! Okay, my turn!" said Rose. Hiyoko quickly got up, and Rose embraced Rin in a hug and sat on her lap. "See this, Hiyoko? You have to get in nice and close. See what I mean?" "Uhhh..." Tenko got up. "Alright, ya plebs, out of the way! The king's adorable lap is MINE now! Move it!" She bumped Rose off, and lied down on Rin's lap in a napping position. "Wheeee, so comfy..." she uttered. Rose quickly returned to the hugging position, while Hiyoko sat next to them, looking irritated. "Oh, come on! You can't just take all three of them at once!" Shūjo yelled. "Actually, I can." Rin twirled around her stick. "I'm the king, remember?" Jugo approached the bar. "Hey. Just how much booze did you stick in those drinks?" he asked. "Oh, there's no booze. We haven't served alcohol here in years." the bartender answered. "Wait, seriously? Then..." He looked over at the group, the girls hovering over an unmoving Rin while Jin gleefully lay on an annoyed Shūjo's shoulder. "...why." he sighed. Shortly after, Rose fell asleep on top of Rin. Jin had placed one of the chopsticks in his mouth. "Hey, everyone! My name's JoJo! I swear a ton! You know what'd be a kickass thing to talk about? My shit!" Jin said, as Tenko burst into uncontrollable laughter. Shūjo just sat there, annoyed. "There's only three things you need in your daily life! Good meals, good sleep, and a good shit!" Jin continued, as Tenko's laughter increased. "I don't mind baring my ass in front of people, just so they know I take good care of it! I'm a man that flushes his shit every morning!" Hiyoko started to snicker. "I'm gonna unplug that thing so fuckin' fast, I swear to God..." Shūjo growled. "Alright, as the oldest one here, I'm gonna call an intervention. Party's over." Jugo said. "Meanieeeee! It was just getting fun!" Tenko argued. "I haven't even marked the bathroom with my shit yet!" Jin added. "You've got five seconds before I take that tablet and bash your fuckin' face in with it!" Shūjo griped. Jugo rubbed his temple. "Japan's best and brightest, on full display..." With some coercion, Jugo got the group to head back to the cabin. Hana was watching TV on the couch. "What in the world...? she pondered at the sight of the inebriated teens. "Ma'am, I know what you're thinking. And no, they aren't drunk." Jugo said. "Well then, why are they..." "I DON'T KNOW." He coerced them all to go to bed. "Eat well! Shit well!" Jin exclaimed. "Good night, Jin." Jugo said firmly before shutting the door. "Well...certainly an eventful day." Hiyoko mused. Jugo groaned. "Only nine more days of this..." --- DECEMBER 24, 2019 "Good morning, troublemakers~." Hana hummed. Rin, Rose and Tenko all sat on the couch looking frazzled. Jin held a hot water bottle atop his head. "I feel like I've just bathed in sin..." Rose grogged. "That's what's good about the drink, girlie." Tenko added. "For the last time, you weren't drunk. They haven't served alcohol in years. It's all in your head." Jugo asserted. "Yeah well, so's the feeling like a sumo just sat on my face..." Rin grogged. "Well, you kids have fun with the hangover. Mama's got some errands to run~." Hana chimed before leaving. "Ma'am, if it's no trouble, I'd like to come with. Given recent events, leaving you unattended might not be a wise idea." Jugo said. "Oh, such a responsible young man. Well, if you don't mind keeping an old lady company then I wouldn't mind." "Ma'am if you call 45 old, then my mother would probably have a word..." A short while later the group's respective headaches faded. "Now that that queasiness is over with, what's on the docket for Christmas Eve?" Rin asked. "Hmmm...we've already done the spring and the bar...probably something a little less hectic." Tenko said. "I have a suggestion." Rose piped up. Everyone looked over at her. She started turning red. "Why is everyone looking at me like that...?" she said sheepishly. "It's just...a little strange to hear you speak up. You're usually so quiet." Shūjo said. "So what's on your mind, Rosie?" Tenko asked. "Well...there's a few hiking trails close by. I've been wanting to take in the scenery since we arrived. Also, I hear that the end of the trail is a spot halfway up the mountain, and that it's..." She started blushing. "It's a very popular spot for couples. So I thought, maybe you four would...you know..." Tenko giggled. "Oh my God, look at this pastry we have! Date night in the mountains sounds so adorable~!" "Agreed. We'd have to do it a bit later for...mood purposes, but I'm all for it. You boys have any objections?" Hiyoko asked. "None from me, my lady." said Shūjo. "Negative, ghost rider." added Jin. "That settles it, then. Great idea, Rose. No trip to the mountains is complete without a hike." Rin said. "Th-thank you, Rin. I'm glad I could be of help...well, anyway. There's more than one path up the mountain. We could all go on separate paths if we go the...date route..." Rose said. "Well, I know what pairings we'd be in, so I guess that'd leave Rose with..." Shūjo began. Rose started blushing. "Oh, don't freak her out like that, JoJo. She knows she can go anywhere with me, right, Rose?" Rin said. "R-right. I don't mind at all..." Rose said quietly. Tenko gave a look of concern. "Alright. Guess we've gotta prepare for a trek. I'll go see if there's a map lying around..." Shūjo said. The group scattered to make preparations. Tenko and Jin stayed behind. "You're not grabbing anything?" Tenko asked. "I'm keeping an eye on the tablet. If we're gonna be out there for a while then I want this thing fully charged. Anyway...what's with the look?" Jin replied. Tenko sighed. "It's Rosie...I'm really worried about her." "Worried? But she wants to go with Rin, right?" "Of course. It's just...the look in her eyes. The way she was talking. She might be planning something and I don't know how Rin-Rin would respond." "What'd she be...wait. You're not saying that Rose might be...?" "I...don't know. I know what direction Rin-Rin goes in. But Rosie...it's all still so new to her. And you see how she is around Rin-Rin. If she said something and got her heart broken, I don't know if she'd ever recover." Jin was silent. "I think...you need to trust them both. If Rose feels the way you think she does, she shouldn't keep it bottled up. And you know and I know, Rin isn't the type to reject someone for something like that. We all need to be honest with each other. Cuz..." He looked at the tablet. "God knows something horrible could happen anytime." Tenko gave a half smirk. "You're right. I'm gonna trust them both, whatever happens. Hiding your feelings hurts more than it helps. And anyway, we've got our own little hike to worry about. I'm gonna go by the store." "Alrighty. I'll just sit here charging my voice box." Tenko left. "...Man, I hope I'm right." Jin thought to himself. --- SHIRAYUKI HIKING ENTRANCE HOURS LATER "Hey, Rin?" Rose asked. "What's up?" Rin replied. "Do you think it's really safe going in like this? Who knows what might be lurking around here..." "Oh, relax. Yuki-onna's not gonna be interested in a couple of girls, and we're four days late on dealing with Ippon-Datara. We'll be fine. I dunno why you're so nervous, this was your idea, after all." "I know...I'm just being paranoid. Given the last few months, it's natural." "Yeah, I get it. But we're here to relax, away from everything. I won't let anything happen to you. Pinkie swear." Rin began walking the path. "I know that, Rin. I know that I'm safe when I'm with you. Oh..." she began to herself. "I know it could never be...oh, why must my heart betray me like this?" "Hey, Rose? You coming?" Rin called out. "Oh, sorry! I'll be right there!" Rose called back. She started after Rin. I'll tell her the truth. When we reach the end, I'll explain everything. She appreciates honesty. She could never feel this way, I know that. But this will eat me alive if I keep it in. So it has to be done. Even if she resents me for it... she thought. --- Elsewhere on the mountain trail, Jin was looking up at a tree while eating from another bag of Hi-Chews. Tenko had climbed halfway up the tree and stood on a branch. "Shoot, it's really nothing but white as far as the eye can see, huh?!" she exclaimed. "It's about as white as an American gun owners' meeting." Jin joked. "Oh, hush. You should come up and see for yourself!" "I'd snap the branch as soon as I stepped on it." "Come on, you talk like you're morbidly obese. It'll be fine!" "Yeah, no. I'll stick to the ground view." "Spoilsport." Tenko jumped from the branch. "Y'know, the whole point of a vacation is to try something different. You can have Hi-Chews whenever you want. Just maybe not on a romantic mountain hike." "These are sugar-free, though. Totally different." Tenko sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" "Take one for yourself?" Tenko looked around, and grabbed one from the bag. "...y'know this ain't half bad." she said. "Right?" Suddenly, the pair heard a tiny barking noise. "Is...is that...a pupper calling out to me?!" Tenko exclaimed before running off in the direction of the barking. "All the way out he--hey, wait up!" Jin gave chase. Tenko ran and eventually came across a small wolf pup, barking at seemingly everywhere. "Hey there, little guy! What's wrong? Where's your mama at?" she said cutely. "Step away from it, Tenko." Jin warned. "Oh, come on, he's not gonna do anything. He's just a little squirt." "It ain't him I'm worried about. I'm worried about mama leaping from the shadows and going for my neck." "Why would she go after you when I'm the one holding him?" "Cuz my luck's messed up like that." "I don't think mama's gonna be an issue. Looks like he's all alone. Did you lose your mama, little guy?" "Tenko, we have to get moving. It's gonna get dark soon. Who knows what might come jumping out at us?" "He's coming with us. Maybe we'll find his mama somewhere. We can't just leave him alone out here." "But--" Tenko gave him the cute, pouty look. "Oh, no. Nuh-uh. No, don't even, don't...ugh, alright, fine. I'm not completely heartless. But if mama comes and bites my jugular, you'll regret it." "Yay~! Oh, about the pupper, not the jugular, thing." "I got what the 'yay' meant. You're lucky I'm a sucker for wolves." Jin walked over. "Your mom's not gonna eat me, right?" he asked. The pup licked his face. "Aw, jeez. Why do I gotta be a sucker for cute shit?" Tenko giggled. "Cuz you're just a soft teddy bear, that's why~." The pair walked along the path for a while, Tenko holding the pup the whole time. Eventually, Jin sat down against a tree. "Sheesh, we've gotta be getting close to the end. Still no sign of this guy's fam, either..." Jin mused. Tenko stared at him thoughtfully. "What's that look for?" he asked. "This is familiar, isn't it? Me with a dog, you sitting against a tree with a machine in your lap." she answered. "Heh. Yeah, you're right. It's like the day we met. Difference being that machine was a game. This one...this one's a lifeline." He took on a somber look. "I'm sorry..." he said. "Jin...? Sorry for what?" "Sorry for being...such a sponge for negativity. It's been like this from day one. Everything just turns sour when I'm around. Being held at gunpoint twice, getting muted by a maniac...my Dad...it's just one thing after another. You, on the other hand...you're the fun one. Everything gets happy when you're around. You're the kind of girl that should be as far away from a guy like me as possible. You deserve way better than having to suffer with me..." The pup leapt out of Tenko's arms and went over to Jin. "Hm? What's up, fella? Ya wanna cheer up this sad old lump? Sheesh, you've got your own problems..." Jin mused, while petting the pup around its ears. Suddenly, the pup started barking. "Did I do it wrong?" Jin asked. "Over there!" Tenko said. A short distance from the trees was an adult wolf, flanked by several pups. The large wolf growled. The pup ran over to it, barking at it. The mother slowly walked over to Jin. He sat completely still. Then, the large dog licked his face. It turned away, and started off with the pups. The first pup gave the pair a few barks goodbye, before happily bounding off. "Well, whaddya know...she didn't go for the nape." Jin said. "Still think you're bad luck?" Tenko asked. "A trail this big, already dark, and she comes right by where we're sitting. And she didn't attack at all. Dogs are good judges of character. She wouldn't have been so nice to someone with a negative aura." She sat down next to him. "I know you've had it rough. But it hasn't been all bad. You said it yourself, this little machine here's a lifeline. We're lucky to know a tech genius that could pull this off. You know by now that I don't mind sharing your pain. That's Rule 5 of the relationship agreement. I signed on for the good and the bad. So don't go thinking it's all been bad, alright?" She yawned. "Shoot, I'm bushed. Haven't even gotten to the top yet. I could use a break..." She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulders. "Just give me five minutes...mm, so comfy..." she said groggily. Jin smirked. "Heh...you're right. Maybe my luck's not so bad after all..." --- "Mmmmmm...it's like sleeping on one giant pillow..." Hiyoko mused, while lying peacefully in the snow. "It would be so easy to just let it go and take a nap...don't you think so, JoJo?" Shūjo, meanwhile, had a dark, uncomfortable look on his face. "Something wrong, hun?" Hiyoko asked. "N-no, nuthin. Everything's going swimmin--oh, jeez." he grumbled. "You know you can tell me anything." "I...I can't...not now, not here...it'd shame me as a man..." "What would? What's bothering you?" "SHITTING MY PANTS HERE WOULD SHAME ME AS A MAAAAAAAAN!" he yelled. Hiyoko was dumbfounded. "You...seriously need to go now?" "Oh GOD, I can't take it! My gut's about ready to melt down! Mirai, you bastard! What the fuck'd you slip in that candy?!" "I'm pretty sure he was eating from that same bag..." Shūjo's stomach began to growl. "Aw, man...I can't...I don't got a choice, I'm gonna have to light up that bush!" "Don't even think about it! We're not savages! If I remember right, there was an outhouse a short way back. Can you hold it until then?" "Can't...it's gonna...oh shit! SHIT! I'M GONNA SHIIIIIIIT!" "Not so loud, you madman! You're going to cause an avalanche at this rate!" "It's...already happening...in my--" "Oh, enough! Let's just get to that outhouse before things get...messier." The pair made it to the outhouse moments later. "Good grief, salvation! I can't take it..." He sprinted inside. Hiyoko stood by the door. "You alright in there, sweets?" "MY ASS IS MOUNT FUJI RIGHT NOW!" "Ugh...so vulgar..." A few minutes later, Shūjo came trotting out. "Ahhhh, there we go! I feel like a new man!" he said cheerfully. "Fantastic...you done being disgusting for the day?" "Give me a few minutes, I'm sure I'll come up with something." Hiyoko sighed. "Oh, come on. I was just kidding. Since when does a little dirtiness bother you?" Shūjo asked. "JoJo...I need to tell you something." "Uh-oh." "Well, in a few days time, several prominent members of the Kagetora family will be vacationing here for New Year's. And they want to meet me." "Well, damn. That's great news." "There's more to it than that. Aunt Umi says that...they also want to meet the boy who saved me." "Oh." He paused, then started to turn pale. "Oh." "Yeah...you should know that my father and aunt aren't unique cases within the family. The law is the family business. Everyone coming here is either a prominent attorney or trial judge...are you starting to see the problem?" "Fffffuuuuuuuck." he groaned. "Oh, this is just GREAT. So your family of lawyers wanna meet the guy that saved you, not knowing just what the hell I am. This has shitshow written all over it!" "It might not be so...as long as they don't see the tattoo..." "It's not just the tattoo, though. It's the way I speak, the way I act. They're trained to spot guys like me from a mile away. And chances are they've probably put folks from my clan away personally. I might as well have 'yakuza' tattooed on my head, just to get it over with!" "JoJo..." Shūjo groaned. "Dammit all...I'm gonna screw this up so bad, aren't I..." "Please, it isn't like they're going to lock you up on sight--" "It's not me I'm worried about. I'm gonna screw this up for you. You finally have the family you've been looking for, and now my happy ass is gonna wreck it all by existing. How the hell do you try to explain to a bunch of lawyers and judges that you were rescued and housed by a bunch of gangsters? Tch, every time I think my past is done screwing me over..." Hiyoko walked over and promptly kissed Shūjo. "I'll explain to them that you are not what that mark on your chest says you are. I'm only alive because you saved me. If I can see that you are no criminal, then surely they can. And they'll see how deeply I feel for you. Vulgarities and all." she explained. "Tch...you and your being reasonable. Guess this means I've gotta be on my extra most bestest behavior." he replied. "That's right. Maybe try avoiding the toilet references?" "Well if my stomach goes along with it, sure." "And please promise me you won't threaten to sell their organs. Lawyers might not take kindly to that." "Well maybe I should just keep quiet." "That might work, too." "Welp, guess we've gotta get a move on." Shūjo went on ahead. "This has every reason to end poorly. But I believe they can learn to accept him. They'll see him the way I do. I have to channel that trademark Rin optimism and will it into existence." Hiyoko said to herself. She started after Shūjo, a slight spring in her step. --- A short while later, Rin and Rose arrived at the end of the trail, a lookout spot midway up the mountain. Rin looked out from near the edge. Rose stood away, lost in thought. "Yo, you sleeping over there?" Rin asked. Rose perked up. "Sorry, sorry...I was just pondering something..." "You alright? You've been pretty quiet the whole way up here. Is my company really that bad?" "No, of course not! It's nothing like that..." "Well, put it this way. Would you rather switch with Jugo and be running errands with my mom?" Elsewhere, Jugo stood dumbfounded while holding a bucket of small silver balls. Hana sat at a pachinko machine, laughing wildly as more and more of the silver balls came pouring out. Numerous full buckets surrounded her. "Consider yourself lucky, young man." one of the parlor workers said. "Few are privileged enough to witness the Pachinko Goddess of Western Kantō at work." Jugo remained silent. "Ohohohoho~! I'm amazed there's still anything left. I usually clean these things out by now. Hahahaha~!" Hana laughed. Back atop the mountain, Rin continued. "I dunno what she does with her spare time, but trust me, you'd probably rather be up here." "R-right..." Rose uttered. "Seriously though, why the quiet act? Aren't you having fun?" Rose sighed. "Rin...do you know why I am...the way that I am?" "Huh? What do you mean?" "When my father created me, he wanted to make someone who would question and desire to have human emotions. And so, he made me to be a blank slate. He told me that the first person to imprint themselves on me would be vital, that the way I perceive the world would be based on them. That first person was you." "Hang on...that was back when I was in the darker phase, though. So why aren't you more like that?" "I don't know...maybe I could sense your true character all along. Because everything that I know about compassion, about love, about happiness, I've learned from being around you. That's why I never want to leave your side. And that's why...I am in pain." "Pain? Why would you be in pain?" "Because if you don't like what I have to say, then...I might not be able to stay around." "Rose...you're starting to scare me. What would make you think you couldn't be around?" Rose paused. "Everything I've seen from you is something I wish to be. Your compassion, your optimism, your ability to forgive. You've experienced such horror up to this point, yet you maintain your smile. I never, ever want to see that smile vanish. I...I love you, Rin. But I can't figure out how." Rin was speechless. "Everything I know about love tells me that I do. I want to see you happy. The thought of losing you makes me hurt. Your presence by itself makes me happy. And I want to be with you forever. What else could that possibly be besides love? And how...how could you ever feel the same way towards me?" Tears began to stream down Rose's face. "I am but an empty puppet. I was made to feel what others feel. How can a subservient doll feel love, or be loved in return? If you reject me, what would I be worth to anyone else? How can I even be sure what I'm feeling is real?" "Rose..." Rin uttered. She embraced the despondent Rose. "Those tears you're making should be proof enough that your feelings are real. You aren't an empty doll. You're my dear friend, Rose. And you never have to worry about leaving me. And I'm gonna show you why." Rin took out her phone. "My mom was gonna give it to you tomorrow, but I don't think she'll mind me telling you. Your dad came to the shop about a month ago. After my mom turned back his pickup lines, he said he wanted you to live here as long as you pleased. That he knew you wanted to remain around people. And he made a suggestion about doing that. My mom went through all the necessary channels, and your dad worked some magic regarding your history, and..." Rose stared intently at the screen. "Certification of Adoption" was scrawled atop a sheet of paper. "We're gonna need to get some of your story straight. We had to change up your name a bit, but I think 'Rōzū Kubo' has a nice ring to it. Consider it thanks for being such a sweetheart with my mom. She sees you like a second daughter, you know. You know she loves you to death. And...I do to. We wouldn't be in any kind of good spot right now if you weren't here. I know that doesn't come from any kind of bigger will. That comes from your own heart. And that kindness is, well..." Rin gave a hearty smile. "It's exactly what I want in a sister." Rose's legs started to tremble. "Sis...ter...? You...really mean that?" "Yep, I do. Cross my heart. So, don't worry about being left alone anymore, okay? I'll never let that happen." Rose continued to cry. She started blushing. "Th-thank you, Rin. I promise...I'll be the best sister you could ever ask for..." she said with a teary smile. Suddenly, a loud cry came from a nearby bush. The girls looked over. "Mirai, you fucking idiot, keep it down!" "Leave him alone and take your own advice, JoJo! And get your hand off my ass while you're at it!" Rin was dumbstruck. "Um, guys? That you we're hearing?" The four emerged from behind the bush. "Ahehehehe, heeeeey. We weren't eavesdropping or anything, we were, uh..." Tenko said. "Tenko's ass is really tight from the walk so we were massaging it to loosen it up." Shūjo deadpanned. Tenko, face unchanging, put Shūjo into a headlock. "Ignore the neanderthal, please." she said with a hint of anger. "Uhh, hey! Would ya take a look at that view!" Jin said, trying to diffuse the situation. He ran over to the edge. Tenko followed, dragging Shūjo along with her as a bemused Hiyoko came from behind. Rin gave a sigh. "Guess we gotta join the party." she said, and walked over. Rose followed. The group looked towards the starry night sky. Rin turned to a smiling Rose. "Merry Christmas, Rosie." she said. Rose gave a nod. "Merry Christmas, Rin." "Rin...my sister..."